yugioh a bunch of ninjas gx
by true best fanfic writer on ear
Summary: the next generation after "yugioh a bunch of ninjas". join jaden and the gang as they deal with everyone they had to face in yugioh gx but also a bunch of ninjas, can they beat them? read to find out (dont like dont read) [on indefinite hiatos]
1. chapter 1 the next king of games part 1

**a/n: okay i couldnt think of a good authors note but heres my new story please tell me what you think (but dont flame)**

* * *

jaden was running through a park or something

"oh no im going to be late"

he kept on running

* * *

jaden stood in the stands of the exam center

"woah how did i get here"

*flashback*

jaden went up to the front door and went inside then went to the stands

*end flashback*

"oh right, well may as well watch the duels while i wait"

* * *

a while later jaden was sound asleep

"hey wake up" some one said shaking him

jaden groaned and slowly opened his eyes. he looked around and almost everyone in the stands was asleep

he turned to the blue haired boy who woke him up. "hhey thanks im jaden yuki"

"im syrus truesdale"

"so who was dueling just now, i dont remember because it was really boring"

"that was bastion bisawa the number one entrant, i think hes boring on purpose so people fall asleep and cant see his dueling, it seems pretty effective but it totally didnt work on me"

"well thanks for waking me up, did they call a number while i was out"

"yeah they called one hundred ten just now, i thought it might be you so i thought id wake you up"

"yeah thats me, i gotta go, see ya"

jaden jumped over the barrier and fell to the ground

* * *

 **will jaden win and get into duel academy? find out next chapter**


	2. chapter 2 the next king of games part 2

**okay im skipping the jaden vs crowler duel because i cant make it worth reading, it goes more or less as it went in the show except that jaden lost and cant get into duel academy**

 **hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

jaden went up the rising platform to the dueling field

crowler stood there "welcome to the duel academy entrance exam, my name is doctor vellian crowler and i am the head of the practical dueling department. normally i wouldn't duel applicants but all the test proctors fell asleep"

jaden laughed "yeah i know what you mean, i fell asleep too. im jaden yuki"

"enough talk, let's begin the duel, you can go first"

"alright"

they both set up their duel disks and drew their four card starting hands (4000/4000)

jaden placed two cards on his duel disk "ill set a monster and throw down a facedown, now get your game on"

crowler drew a card "hiding in defense mode? such a rookie mistake. i start with the spell card fiend's sanctuary which summons one metal fiend token to my field" a semi humanoid clump of metal appeared (0 atk) "next i activate my skill, by paying one thousand life points i can summon one wicked token" a dark aura appeared around crowler (lp 4000 → 3000) and a golden serpent appeared alongside the metal fiend (1000 atk)

"woah thats a sweet skkill"

"it is, and i can sacrifice both my tokens to summon the ancient gear golem!" the tokens disappeared and a rusty looking metal giant appeared (3000 atk)

"wow a three thousand attack monster on the first turn and this is just the entrance exam? thats awesome, i cant wait to see what a real duel is like at duel academy"

crowler smiled "you won't get the chance, because i equip it with megamorph!" the golem doubled in size "since my life points are lower than yours, this card doubles my monster's attack points!" (3000 → 6000 atk)

"now it's up to six thousand? i really gotta get my game on if i'm going to make it in"

"you can get your game on next year. i'll set one card face-down, and now ancient gear golem attacks your monster" it punched the card which turned out to be a smaller clay golem (2000 def) "and its effect makes you take damage even when your monster is in defense mode"

jaden was knocked down for no real reason (lp 4000 → 0)

the holograms disappeared

* * *

meanwhile in the castle of the ninja king

the ninja king sat on the throne of the ninja king, looking at messages on his computer

"huh, my scouts are saying that jaden failed his entrance exam. good thing i prepared for this"

he pressed the enter key and a message was sent out to some of his ninjas

* * *

 **woah i wonder what the ninja king is planning**

 **go ahead and leave a review, if you have any questions you can pm me**


	3. chapter 3 the next king of games part 3

**okay one of my friends said the chapters are too long so im gonna to discontinue the long chapters, please enjoy**

* * *

jaden was riding the train home

bastion walked up to jaden "hey you're jaden, i saw your duel against doctor crowler"

jaden smiled and chuckled "yeah i didnt have my game on today, so who are you?"

"bastion misawa"

everyone on the train fell asleep (except bastion)

bbastion pulled a card (a business card or something not a yugioh card) out of his pocket and put it itno jadens pocket "good, that's taken care of. i'd best wake up the conductor so the train doesn't crash"

* * *

later at jadens house

jaden sat in his room looking through his cards and saw the business card

"north duel academy entrance exams? open to anyone who meets at the dock tomorrow? well i dont know where i got this but i gotta check this out"

* * *

 **woah is jaden gonna be going to north academy now? read on to find out**


End file.
